Confessions
by Tilly Whitlock
Summary: In Phoenix, there have been a string of Murders for the past three years. Isabella Cullen enters the police department determined to help solve the crimes. But does Detective Masen really understand what is about to happen? Language/Lemons/Violence.
1. Jasper Whitlock

**AN: Okay. New story. This was originally a 5000-10,000 word oneshot for the WONDERFUL Houdini's Box from FGB. However, 10,000 words would have easily been surpassed in this story. So I talked to her about the possibility of writing an entire story about it. She agreed. The prompt was Carlisle/Bella/Garrett, but no Garrett/Carlisle loving. I agreed and my mind went to work. I've been prereading for JandMsMommy on Seven Day Weekend, and the inspiration struck me. I got approval for this idea before writing it. **

**Now, I'm not going to lie. This is going to be a DARK story. Carlisle is a serial killer. Now, for the record, a serial killer is someone who kills more than three people, one at a time, in a short span of time. This story is going to tell the story of 23 victims over 3 years. If you don't like the way I portray Carlisle in this story, the simple solution is to not read it. I'm not going to lie and tell you that Carlisle is a good man. He's not. He's a monster. **

**Thank you to Beegurl13 for beta-ing this. I think I made her one of the happiest people in the world when I decided to set the story in Phoenix. Yep, that's where my Beta lives. Of course, thanks to Houdini's Box for purchasing me and letting me write pretty much whatever I wanted. Then there is my pre-reader JaspersBella. That girl will tell me to write anything as long as she gets to read it. And she always tells me when I've gone too far or I haven't gone far enough. Finally, Thanks to JandMsMommy for reading the first part of the story. When I first came up with the idea, I sent her the first part of the chapter. She told me it was amazing and to run with it. So I owe so much to her for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yeah, SM owns that. I never will. I don't even own the Apocalyptica song that I quote in here. **

**Warning: I told you. It's dark. Carlisle is a killer. There are lemons. So basically if you don't want to see him painted in that picture, don't read it. Also, I'm all about being of age. So if you can't buy the porn, don't read the porn.**

**Jasper Whitlock**

As I walked into the precinct, I knew what I was about to do. I knew people would hurt forever because of me. I knew people were already hurting because of me. But I needed to tell the truth about what had happened.

People knew about Jeffrey Dahmer. Ted Bundy was notorious. Even Aileen Wuornos was known for killing people. People would learn the story of Bella and Carlisle. They'd think I was a monster. They'd think I did what I did for shits and giggles, but it wasn't true. I did it for love. Well, what I thought was love.

At one point, I truly believed Carlisle loved me. I'd do anything for him—it was the reason I did what I did. I helped him when no one else would.

What I soon learned was that it wasn't love. He was controlling, he was manipulative, and he was a bastard. Yet still I loved him.

The first time he told me to go find someone I wanted to sleep with, I looked at him in horror. He couldn't possibly want me to sleep with another guy. When I told him I didn't want anyone else except for him, he said that there was always someone else I wanted. Every girl wanted someone else. He was giving me my fantasy.

I shook my head, and walked to the desk in front.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" the officer asked. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the words that were about to come out of my mouth.

"I need to talk to someone about the Paradise Valley Murderer." The man in front of me gasped. He led me through the building and to the desk of a Detective Masen.

"Yo, Mase. You got a girl here to talk about Paradise Valley," he called. I took a seat at the desk. A few minutes later, a man with bronze hair and green eyes approached me. He looked tired and almost overwhelmed. I knew it was because Carlisle had dropped off another body yesterday.

He stuck out his hand, and I shook it wearily. He introduced himself as Edward Masen. He had been assigned to the Paradise Valley case since it had started a few years ago. I knew that this was the man I needed to talk to. He'd know if I was lying because he knew the details almost as well as I did.

"What details do you have on the Paradise Valley Murderer that I don't already have?" he asked. I shook my head and laughed darkly.

"You're looking at half of them," I said. The man grabbed his notebook, a digital recorder, and led me to a confession room.

I took a seat and looked him square in the eyes. This man wanted to close this case, he was ready for the torture to be over. I agreed with him, it needed to be done. Carlisle needed to be stopped.

"Before I tell you anything, I'm only asking for one thing. I'm going to go to jail, I don't question that. The only thing I want is to not die. I will gladly spend my life behind bars."

"I can't promise anything, but assuming what you do tell us is true, then I'm sure we can accommodate you on that." He pushed the record button and began the interrogation.

"State your name and age."

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I'm 24 years old."

"When is your birthday?"

"September 13th."

"Now, what do you know about the Paradise Valley Murderer?" he asked. In that moment, I was transported three years into the past.

I met Carlisle when I was 21. It was my birthday. We were at a club, and he ordered me a shot of Southern Comfort. I smiled and thanked him before starting up a conversation.

After the shot, my friends encouraged me to go for it with Carlisle. Their opinion was that it was my birthday. I could do what I wanted. I agreed with them. So without hesitation, I continued to move forward in my one night stand with him.

He was handsome. His blue eyes pierced through me. Then there was the blonde hair. It was so soft when I ran my fingers through it.

That was the first night I slept with Carlisle Cullen.

After that, things were a blur. I wasn't expecting any of what happened to happen. Six months after our initial meeting, Carlisle and I were married. He treated me like a princess, showering me with gifts. He was the best surgeon in Phoenix, so I was never left wanting anything.

Then it started—the horror movie my life had turned into began. He suggested I find a man to seduce and bring back to the house. Once I was sure he was completely okay with the idea, I finally went along with it.

The music was loud, the bar was dark, and everyone was having a good time. I looked around the bar and found the guy I wanted.

He was about six foot two, with golden blond curls that hung to just under his ears. His eyes were a bright green. He was the most gorgeous man I had seen since I found Carlisle.

I walked up to the bar next to him and ordered a margarita. When I caught his eye, I gave him a shy smile. As the bartender walked up with my drink, the man next to me told the bartender to put it on his tab.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said as I extended my hand.

"Jasper Whitlock." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

For the next hour and a half, we sat around just drinking and talking. When S.O.S. By Apocalyptica started to play, I pulled him onto the dance floor with me.

The song wasn't fast, but it was just wanted I needed to get him to play. My hips were swaying in time with the song, and he was going along with every move I made.

_Does it feel good tonight_

_Hurt me with nothing_

_Some sort of sick satisfaction_

_You get from mind fucking_

As the words played over the speakers, Jasper leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't lost on me that the lyrics described exactly what I was doing to him, but I pushed it away from my mind.

The kiss molded from being sweet and sensual to forceful and needy. My hands were in Jasper's hair, and his hands were on my ass. He was pulling me closer to him, and all I wanted was more.

Breaking away from the kiss, I looked up at him.

"Do you want to get outta here?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded and almost dragged me back to the bar.

He settled his tab, and we both went outside. I quickly hailed a cab, and we went back to my house. Without hesitation, I pulled him upstairs into the bedroom with me. I pushed him onto the bed, and straddled his hips.

I pushed myself down as his hands roamed my back, willing me closer to him. He pulled my shirt over my head and then flipped me over so he was on top.

He pressed his growing erection into my core, and I felt the heat flush through my entire body. I was charged for this.

Within minutes, we were both naked. Jasper was pressing into my entrance, and I was clinging to him like he was my lifeline.

As he began to pump in and out of me, my world began to spin more and more out of control.

"Holy shit, Bella. You are so fucking tight." I moaned at his words. My walls were fluttering, and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

"Jasper. You fit in me perfectly. Your cock is amazing," I whimpered out. His thrusts were becoming more forceful. They didn't hurt—far from it, actually. They felt amazing.

Jasper grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his hips. He pressed farther into me, and I lost it. I clenched around him as he continued to screw me.

A few strokes later, Jasper was finding his release while buried deep within my body. He rested with his head on the headboard next to me just as Carlisle walked through the door.

Carlisle had a gun in his hand, and Jasper never saw it coming. He pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger. He hit Jasper right between the eyes.

I jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom.

All the alcohol I had consumed that night was now in the toilet. Carlisle walked in to check on me. The gun was missing from his hands, but I still flinched at his touch. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my head.

"Don't worry, Angel. I would never kill you. I love you too much to do that." His words didn't soothe me like he wanted.

I sat on the bathroom floor and took a few moments to gather my thoughts. I needed to figure out a plan. I needed to go to the police, but I was worried about how I would be perceived in all of this. Carlisle walked back in a minute later with his latex gloves on.

"Don't just sit there. Get up, replace the sheets, clean and remake the bed. When I get back, you had better be in one of the spare roomes." I walked back into the bedroom and saw that the bed had been stripped. Jasper was missing, and Carlisle had the keys to his truck in his hand.

I went down the laundry room and grabbed the bleach and a bucket. I poured the entire bottle in the bucket with a small amount of scalding hot water. I heard the door open and close as I was walking up the stairs.

Having a waterbed meant that the clean up of the excess blood was easier than it should have been. I took some bleach, a few sponges, and spent the night cleaning up the blood while Carlisle did what he needed to with the body.

After I cleaned up the bed, knowing there was no more blood to clean, I dumped the bucket in the sink and ran to one of the guest rooms.

I still hadn't gotten dressed, and Carlisle noticed when he walked in the room.

"You anticipated my needs, Angel. I'm proud of you." While I wasn't feeling very clean, I gave Carlisle a seductive smile.

"I'll always be ready for you, Doctor. I need you. All the time."

Carlisle quickly shed his clothes and climbed on top of me. I felt myself moisten at the sight of him. No matter how terrified I was of him, I still marveled at the sight of my husband. He brought his finger across my lips to see if I was ready for him, and groaned at what he felt.

"You're always so wet for me, Bella." He thrust into me roughly. As much as I didn't want to admit it, being fucked by Carlisle after he shot and disposed of Jasper was a thrill.

"Harder, Carlisle. I need you." A wicked grin crossed his face, and he began to pound in and out of me.

He was relentless in his thrusts, continuing to push me to the brink before bringing me back. It was his own form of torture. I wanted to come, but with him playing this game, I couldn't.

"You are so fucking tight, Bella. The feel of your walls around my cock is like nothing I have ever felt before," he whispered in my ear.

His teeth moved from my ear, down my neck, to my collar bone. After he kissed the soft skin, he bit down roughly. I couldn't help but release at that point.

A few thrusts later, Carlisle was releasing into me. He collapsed on the bed next to me, and soon we were both asleep.

I was brought out of my memories by Detective Masen.

"Jasper Whitlock, 22 years old, from Houston, Texas, was your first victim?" he asked. I nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I knew his name. I didn't know how old he was or where he was from." I grabbed the tissue that was being offered to me in that moment.

"What was it about Jasper that attracted you to him, Bella?" Edward asked. I could see the worry in his eyes. He wanted to know why I picked the people I picked, and why Carlisle killed them.

"He looked a little like Carlisle. They both had blonde hair, but he was different. He carried himself differently. I knew the experience would be different."

"Why did Carlisle kill him? Did he ever explain that to you?" I nodded slowly.

"He said he had a need for human blood. Killing was the only way to sustain it." I chanced a glance at Edward when I heard his gasp.

He was horrified at the information I had provided for him. The worst part was, it was only the beginning, and he knew that.

Over the dozens that we had killed, there were only a few I truly felt horrible about. With Jasper, I could see his future, but he would never get to live it. None of the 23 victims would get to experience their futures. I may have ended their lives, but their stories would be told. I would make sure of it.

**AN2: You going to stick with me? Yes, I will be introducing Garrett soon. He's going to have a bigger part in the story than I originally planned. Hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


	2. Alice Brandon

**AN: I got a review last week. If you saw me on Twitter when I read the review, you know how upsetting it was to me. Now, I want to set the record straight. I made Edward snap at Bella in the first chapter. However, I did mention that Edward had a long night. Carlisle had dropped off another body. No matter what you are taught, when you are exhausted, you are going to snap at someone. Your bedside manner goes out the window. Another thing, if there are a COUPLE of spelling mistakes in the chapter, don't point them out to me. If it's excessive, I'll accept it. I'm not perfect, my beta isn't perfect. Things are going to be missed.**

**Now, for the thing that pissed me off the most about the review I got. I do not need to do more research in the criminal justice field. I know all about it. Why? Because I have my Bachelor's of Science in Criminal Justice Administration. I am a college graduate. I skip over a lot of the details that I could put in because they don't matter. You guys don't need to know about a bullet's path, the velocity, the type of gun that Carlisle uses, and/or the bullets in the gun. (Carlisle's gun will come out in a later chapter.) Don't question my knowledge of the CJ field. I know about it. I know how to kill someone and get away with it. I can attempt to get inside a killer's mind. I know what I'm talking about.**

**-Takes a deep breath- On that note, I had a problem killing Alice. I don't know why. Well, I know why, but you guys don't need to know that. That's why this chapter took forever to get out. Once again, a huge thank you goes out to the wonderful Houdini's Box and JaspersBella for prereading this chapter for me. They both seemed to love it. A huge thank you and many sloppy kisses to my beta Beegurl13. You will never know how much I truly love and adore you.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and everything associated with it. Carlisle is a bastard and a psycho. Don't hate me because of that.**

**Warning: Alice dies in a graphic manner. Bella and Alice have sex. As do Bella and Carlisle. There's not as much language in this chapter, but it's there. Essentially what I'm saying is this. If you can't buy the porn, don't read the porn. But enjoy.**

**Alice Brandon**

"So tell me about your next victim."

I shook my head and thought back to the short black haired girl I brought home.

"Alice Brandon," I said. Detective Masen looked surprised at that.

My mind went back to the night I met Alice. It was only a few weeks after Jasper. Carlisle and I had been fighting over what happened with Jasper, when he suggested I just go back out to the club. At first, I didn't want to do it. I remember thinking that it wasn't what I wanted. I thought I wanted to get away from Carlisle, but then I remembered the thrill I'd gotten out of sleeping with someone that wasn't Carlisle.

I quickly changed into a purple lacy tank top and a short flowing black skirt. My heels were plain black shoes, but still sexy in their simplicity. After grabbing my car keys, I sped out of the driveway and toward the bar where I had met Jasper. I quickly decided I wasn't ready to go back there yet.

Continuing in the same direction, I finally came across a different bar. Once inside, I quickly walked up to the counter and ordered a drink. As I waited for the bartender to bring it to me, a man with long blonde hair caught my attention.

I couldn't come up with the words to describe him—he was everything I wanted in a man. I could see his blue eyes sparkle from across the room, and I slowly approached him with a soft smile.

"I couldn't help but notice the color of your eyes. They are amazing," I purred, my eyes flashing to the ground quickly.

He brought my eyes back to his by placing his index finger under my chin and lifting it.

"No reason to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Garrett," he said.

Instantly, I trusted him. His words were calming, and it wasn't lost on me that Jasper had probably felt the same way about me.

"Bella," I said. He nodded his head and a gentle smile crossed his face.

"Well, Bella, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm meeting someone. Hopefully we'll see each other again sometime." Before I had a chance to respond, he turned on his heel and walked away.

"I thought you said your next victim was Alice Brandon?" Detective Masen asked, startling me from my memories. I shook my head with a dark laugh.

"She was the next victim, but Garrett plays a much bigger role in the story than you could imagine. You need to know just as much about him as you do every other victim." He shook his head, and I continued on with my tale.

After Garrett walked away, I began to look around the club. No man was catching my eye. It wasn't a good night for me to be fishing for men, however, a short woman with jet black hair caught my attention several times.

She slowly approached me and grabbed my hand. Without uttering a single word, she pulled me out to the dance floor.

She moved her hands along her body and began to rub her hips against mine, her back pressed against my chest. My hands found their way to her hips as my lips met her neck. I placed gentle kisses along her shoulders. She shuddered and leaned back against me. She spun around to face me, and I was met with her hazel eyes. Her hand wrapped around my neck and brought it down to her lips.

"The name is Alice," she said. As her teeth grazed my ear, I couldn't help the shutter that shot through my body.

I pulled back from her and trailed kisses from her ear to her chin. I then ran my nose along her jaw to her lips.

"I'm Bella," I whispered against her lips.

She closed the very small distance between us, and I took her bottom lip between mine, gently sucking on it. She moaned at the feeling, and I forced myself to pull away from her and spin her around.

We went back to dancing, and I ran my hands along her hips, down to her legs. As I reached the hem of her skirt, Alice took my hand and pushed it under the fabric, pulling it up toward her center. As soon as my fingers hit the swollen flesh of her lips, I let out a moan. The girl was soaking wet and not wearing anything under the flimsy material that wrapped around her body.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. I want you naked and in my bed, now," I growled, pulling my hand from her skirt. After rushing her out to my car, I unlocked the door and she climbed into the passenger's seat as I got in on the driver's side.

The drive to my house was quick and quiet. Neither of us felt the need to say anything, and we didn't even bother turning on the radio.

Climbing out of the car, I got the house key ready, but as we approached the door, I became nervous. Part of me knew that Carlisle was going to show up at some point tonight, but the other part of me didn't want to believe it.

I was too turned on to bother with the fact that Carlisle could come home at any minute. Alice wrapped her hand around mine, and I pulled her along with me to the door. I unlocked it as her hands roamed my body, causing tingles to shoot directly to my core.

I pushed the door open and walked inside, with Alice was close behind. After she entered, I pushed the door shut, backing her up against it, where I assaulted her mouth with kisses. My tongue quickly ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Alice opened her mouth and I was overwhelmed by her taste. I felt my insides tingle, and I needed to get her upstairs and into my bed quickly. I pulled away from her, placing her hand in mine, before hastily leading her to the bedroom.

She pulled her hand away from mine and grabbed at my shirt, intent on removing it from my body. With every inch she moved it up, she added a gentle caress to my skin—kissing, sucking, and licking at my pebbled flesh.

In what seemed like no time at all, we were both panting heavily as we lay naked on the bed together.

"I've never actually done this before," I said, looking into Alice's eyes. She cracked a soft smile as her lips blazed a trail along my collarbone.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I'll make sure it's something for you to remember." With that she moved down my body.

Her lips pressed softly to my nipple as her fingers danced across the other. Her touch was gentle, yet firm. She knew what I needed to feel—what would bring me the most pleasure—and I arched my back, pushing myself further into her.

She pulled away from my chest to give me a wicked grin. She continued her decent, stopping only to dip her tongue into my navel. A shudder ripped through me as she laughed softly. As she reached my core, she took one last glance at me before diving in.

I couldn't help the whimpers and purrs that escaped as Alice paid attention to every part of my sex. She alternated between nipping and sucking on my clit. The contrast in feel was something I wasn't expecting. The hardness of her teeth against the delicate bundle of nerves sent my body into overdrive. Just as I would reach my climax, she would switch to sucking on my clit. Her soft lips and tongue pressing against me was more than I could tolerate.

At the moment I thought it couldn't get any better, she slowly pushed a finger into my center. I bucked my hips at the intrusion, and Alice just giggled as she continued to nip at the tender skin.

"Jesus fuck, Alice. That feels amazing." I threw my head back against the bed as she pushed another finger into me.

She kept her ministrations up for a few more minutes before my climax got the best of me. I felt my walls clench around her fingers as her tongue licked my lips and clit furiously, hungrily swallowing my wetness.

As her name spilled from my mouth, the door opened. I looked up into the eyes of my husband. He was standing in the doorway—that look on his face. It was the same look he had when he walked in on Jasper and I.

Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle was pulling Alice from atop my body. Within seconds, her throat was slit, and he had draped her across my lap. Her blood began running down my legs. I glared at Carlisle as I pushed her off of me, scrambling to get away from the warm stickiness that poured from her.

I grabbed the top sheet, quickly rubbing the blood from my skin before going into the bathroom and starting a shower. As I stepped under the spray, it registered with me that I didn't react the same way I had reacted to Jasper.

I sped through my shower, getting as much blood off of my body as possible. My legs were tinged pink, but there was nothing I could do about it. It would take time to remove all the traces of her blood from my skin.

After I finished scrubbing myself, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into the bedroom.

"You know the drill. Clean up the bed, remake it, and meet me in the guest room—naked," Carlisle ordered, before walking out of the room. Of course, Alice's body had already been wrapped in the sheet from the bed and moved to wherever Carlisle was going to deal with her. Somewhere in my mind, I wondered what he was doing with the bodies. My only wish was that they weren't in the house.

I went through the motions again, grabbing the bucket and bleach before walking back into the bathroom. I filled it with scorching hot water, then went through the cleaning in a daze.

My mind was replaying the night. I knew the possibility of Carlisle coming home was huge. I also knew that odds were he was going to kill whomever I brought home. It was almost like my mind didn't care that I was condemning this person to death. I began to worry that I was just as responsible as Carlisle.

I was stirred from my musings of the past by Detective Masen. His green eyes were shining as I continued to play out the inner workings of my mind.

"So Mrs. Cullen, do you believe you were saving Garrett by not bringing him home?"

I laughed darkly. "There was no me saving Garrett that night. He walked away from me. He left the club, he saved himself." The detective looked at me with a raised brow, but decided to drop the issue for now.

"What happened when Carlisle returned?" he asked. I went back to my memories, relaying the rest of the story.

I was lying under the blankets as Carlisle walked into the room. I rolled onto my side, facing away from him since I wanted nothing more to do with him that night.

"I'm sorry, my sweet. I shouldn't have pushed you into something that you weren't ready for.." he lulled to me. I kept my back to him as he cautiously placed gentle kisses along my shoulders and neck.

I moaned softly as his fingers danced along my spine. The longer I stayed away from him, the more my body sang for him. He was so close, yet at the same time, so far away.

My head lolled back, giving him more access to my neck. He slowly kissed every inch of skin he could reach.

As his hands moved from my back to my sides, I pushed myself into him. His hands slowly made their way to my breasts, and he began to kneed them, making sure to give them as much attention as he could.

"Please, Carlisle, I need you," I whimpered. He chuckled softly as his knee pushed my legs apart.

"Anything for you, Angel." Without any further words, he pushed into me from behind.

His strokes were slow, but strong. He was apologizing for pushing me into this crazy life we were caught up in now. I began to match his thrusts just as strong, and knew that I was accepting his apology—acknowledging that I would do almost anything for him.

I loved my husband. There was no doubt in my mind about it. I knew there were times when he might me crazy, and that he may have made some bad choices along the way, but he was everything to me.

As we brought each other closer to our climaxes, I whispered the words that brought both of us over the edge.

"I'm yours, Carlisle. I'd kill for you if you wanted me to."

He released into me with a grunt. I could feel him inside of me—giving all of himself to me. I lost control of myself and whimpered out my release.

After we finished, Carlisle slipped from my body and turned me to face him. His eyes were cast down and away from me. For the first time, he looked vulnerable, but the look wasn't there for long. Before I could comment on it, his face went back to its normal calm, cool, and collected look. His eyes shone brightly as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. I've loved you since the first night I laid eyes on you."

I smiled back at him lovingly. "I love you too, Carlisle. I will always be yours. Never doubt that."

When I looked up into Detective Masen's eyes, he was looking at me curiously.

"Despite what he was doing to you, you loved him?" he asked.

"He was and still is my husband. While I may not like him very much, I do still love him. I will always love him."


	3. Esme Platt

**AN: -Comes out of hiding- You guys ready to forgive me yet? Regardless, here is a chapter for you. It's not perfect, and it's not exactly what I want, but there's not much else I could do with it. I got a few mixed reviews from my beta and my two prereaders. There was either just enough of the torture or not enough. I decided to not add any of the gory details, but I did add some torture of another kind. You'll see when you get there.**

**Thank you a million times over to JaspersBella and the woman who owns me, HoudinisBox (on Twitter). Without their undying support of this story, I'd have quit writing this chapter a long time ago. The biggest thanks goes to Beegurl13, my unbelievable Beta who makes me laugh with some of her comments. "Do you know what hotter than usual in July for Phoenix would be?" According to her, it's normally around 115 degrees in July, so hot for then would be about 120. She would know, she lives in Phoenix. So consider that when you hit that line in the story. Any mistakes you find are probably my fault and added after B had her hands on the chapter. **

**Disclaimer and Warning: I own absolutely nothing. SM owns it all. HoudinisBox owns me, essentially. Well, with this story at least. Carlisle is about ten shades of an asshole. He's a bastard. I don't want to hear it. Bella's a bitch in this chapter, and is darker than she has ever been and ever will be. 18 to buy porn, 18 to read the porn.**

**Esme Platt**

The past couple of hours I had spent in the interrogation room were rough. Many of the details I told Detective Masen were details I hadn't thought of in a while. However, the next victim brought a smile to my face. Not because I wanted to tell her story, but because she was the only victim I actually had a hand in murdering.

"What's that smile for, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Esme Anne Platt. She was a nurse at the hospital. She worked with Carlisle. She was in love with him. Of course, it wasn't obvious to anyone except for me and Carlisle. She hid it well." Edward's jaw dropped. I realized that for the first time, I sounded like a psychopath.

"So, because she was in love with Carlisle, he decided to kill her?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed a little bit. "No, that was my first and only kill in Carlisle's 'Time of Terror,' as he liked to call it." My eyes glazed over as I thought about what had happened and what led to the decision to kill Esme.

It was a hot day in Phoenix—hotter than it normally was in July. Carlisle had just walked in the door and his platinum hair was in more disarray than normal. I raised a brow as he placed his brief case by the door.

"Esme." It was all he needed to say. I understood exactly what he went through at work.

"Invite her to dinner for Thursday night. I think I want to have some fun with her," I said. Carlisle's eyes darkened at my words. It was the first time I had ever expressed any interest in killing, and he knew it.

Before I could get any other words out of my mouth, I was pinned against the wall. Carlisle had my wrists in one of his hands, and he held them over my head as his hips pushed against mine. His lips were at my ear whispering his words seductively.

"I can't wait to see you get your hands on her, Bella. I want to see you drain the life out of her. You're perfect for me, Angel. Cooking dinner like a good housewife, then suggesting we invite the one woman who makes you jealous over for some fun. I have never met another woman like you." I was thrilled by the idea that my jealousy pleased Carlisle, especially because it wasn't something I normally had a problem with.

My husband was extremely good looking. I could never deny that. Women hit on him all the time—mothers, wives, teenage girls, whores, and sluts—I was used to it. The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that he was coming home to me every night. I never doubted what we had, after all there was a reason Carlisle had married me. I trusted him to not go out and find other women to satisfy himself.

However, even with that, Esme Platt got under my skin. She constantly flirted with Carlisle, even though he continued to tell her that it wasn't worth it. He was just going to come back to me any way. Nothing could keep him away from me, and nothing would tear us apart. She just didn't understand that.

Once most of the nurses met me, they understood why Carlisle wouldn't walk away from me so easily. I was easy to get along with, but I also had a way of capturing his attention. No one challenged the love we had for each other. Except for the stupid bitch.

As Carlisle's teeth were dragging across my skin, I could see the ideas forming in my head. The kill wouldn't take place in the bedroom. She didn't deserve to go into the room I shared with Carlisle.

My thoughts were stopped at the sound of a shirt being ripped open. I pulled my lips away from Carlisle and looked down to see my shirt hanging from my arms. I quickly shrugged out of the shredded fabric before running my hands over Carlisle's chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

My hands were released so he could pull his shirt off, my hands moving to his hair. My fingers wove in and out of the silken strands as his velvet lips caressed and nipped along the tops of my breasts. I could feel my entire body heating up. My stomach muscles were working overtime as they continued to clench and release at every touch.

I was quickly pulled off the wall so Carlisle could remove my bra. As it fell to the floor, I pulled Carlisle back to me. Our chests were connected and heaving with the desperate need for each other. My hands wandered down to his pants, and I swiftly pulled his belt off, the buckle softly clanging together. With a flick of my wrist, his pants were unbuttoned and I was pulling the zipper down.

As I pushed his pants and boxers down, he was disposing of my jeans. The cool air rushing between my legs made me hiss. Carlisle pulled away from me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you ready for me, Angel? Is your pussy dripping and begging for me to touch you? Does it need my cock to push in and out of you so it can find some sort of release?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I need to feel you in me. I need to feel the pleasure only you can give me. Please, Carlisle. I'm begging you. Fuck me like no other man can." Without any hesitation, he roughly pushed himself into me.

My moans bounced around the kitchen as Carlisle resumed his assault on my body. He knew how to play my body well. He knew my needs, my wants, and knew exactly what needed to be done to prolong my orgasms.

"No other woman has ever made me want to fuck her as much as you do. My cock is begging to be inside of your pussy twenty-four hours a day, Isabella. I have to make time every day so I can sit in my office and fuck myself to the thoughts of you. There are days I think about you sucking my cock, and others I think of you bent over the desk in my office." His words about me being bent over his desk made me twitch with anticipation. His normally blue eyes turned a dark gray. The desire and dominance in his eyes were torture to me some days.

"Fuck! Carlisle!" I yelled as his thrusts became deeper and harder. His hands were gripping my hips as hard as possible, the pain making the pleasure that much more intense. I knew he was close because his words turned into incoherent babbles. As my walls tightened around him, he slammed into me one last time.

His forehead was against my shoulder as we both came down from our natural highs. As our breathing returned to normal, Carlisle placed me back on the ground. He softly kissed my cheeks and lips, reminding me again that there was a sweet and caring man underneath everything.

The next two days passed faster than I thought possible. In what seemed like no time at all, Carlisle was on his way home, bringing Esme in the car with him.

I played the good little house wife during the day, making sure the house was spotless. It needed to be appropriate for the company I was keeping. I pulled the ingredients I would need out of the fridge for baked rigatoni. I knew Carlisle would want a treat tonight, so his favorite meal would have to work.

At twenty after five, the front door to my house opened. Carlisle's head was thrown back in laughter, and the bitch had her hand on my husband's arm. My eyes flashed with murder as I continued to plot her death.

At this point, it was going to happen. I just wasn't sure how. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take my time with it, or if I wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

"How was your day, Carlisle?" I asked with a deathly sweetness in my voice. His blue eyes flashed to mine, and I could see the joy in his eyes.

"It was wonderful, Angel. I was just telling Esme how it was your idea that we invite her to dinner." I nodded my head as I approached my husband. I wanted to remind Esme that my husband responded to only one person.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, roughly nipping at the velvety texture of his lips. A growl broke out of Carlisle's chest, and I was suddenly pinned to the wall. Esme's not so subtle throat clearing brought me out of my trance.

"Sorry. I was just welcoming my husband home from a rough day at work. See, there's this nurse that continually pesters him and tries to get him to sleep with her. I just wanted to remind him that his faithfulness is appreciated." Carlisle chuckled softly behind me as he dipped his head to nip at my neck.

"I don't know what he sees in you. You're nothing but a two bit whore who can't keep her legs together." Before I could even form a response, Carlisle was shoving Esme towards the basement stairs.

"I'll deal with you in a minute."

I watched as the two of them disappeared down the stairs. A soft chuckle escaped my lips at the thought of what he was going to do to her. I had put some rope, a blindfold, and a chair down there earlier in the day. It was up to Carlisle to do whatever he wanted.

After a few minutes of making sure the oven and stove was turned off, I stood by the basement steps. I could hear the muffled sobs coming through the door, but it didn't affect me the way it should have.

Sooner than I expected, the door opened, and Carlisle was approaching me with a grin on his face. His sleeves were rolled up, and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. He tilted his head toward the door, with a smile.

I nodded my head and slowly walked down the stairs. With a hand on my shoulder, Carlisle made his way to the basement behind me. The chair was sitting in the corner with Esme tied to it. In front of her was a poker table I had bought for Carlisle years ago. I was excited to see where this was going.

I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were pleading for help as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Esme, I told you to leave my husband alone. I've actually told you this many times, but since you don't know how to listen, I've had to take matters into my own hands." Her eyes widened as I felt Carlisle approach behind me.

He grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me from the floor. Without saying a word, he pulled me over to the other side of the table and bent me over it.

I looked into Esme's eyes with a sadistic grin. I was going to get off in front of her to the one thing she wanted, and would never experience.

Carlisle flipped my skirt up, exposing my covered ass to him. Without hesitation, he pushed the thin fabric I called underwear down my legs. I didn't bother kicking them off. It didn't matter one way or another to me. I'd slip out of them later if I had to.

"She's such a good girl, Esme. Don't you think? She knows what to do to please me. She's always ready for me at a moment's notice." I shivered as he ran his finger over my entrance. I whimpered softly as he moved his finger away from me.

I could hear him unbuckling his belt, and before I knew it he was sheathed inside of me. I couldn't help but watch Esme the entire time Carlisle was having his fun with me. I could see the tortured look in her eyes.

I didn't last that long—I didn't think Carlisle wanted me to. Within minutes of him bending me over the table, I was clamping down around him.

The look on Esme's face said it all. In those few short minutes, she had tears streaming down her face. I wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she knew she was going to die, or if she saw the love we had for each other, but she was crying. I was enjoying it.

"Do you see, Esme? No one can compare to my Angel. She's one of a kind and the only person in the world out there for me."

As he finished, he placed gentle kisses to my neck. I could feel the love Carlisle had for me in those tiny kisses. They spoke volumes when his words couldn't.

I fixed my skirt and kicked my underwear off. I turned to Carlisle with a pleading look. He knew what I wanted to do. He grabbed the scalpel and quickly handed it to me.

"Leave her torso clean, Angel. I need to be able to sign her." I nodded my head and slowly sauntered over to the woman tied to the chair.

"It's been the two of you, hasn't it? You're the two that have been killing people these past few months!" I laughed sharply.

"No, dear. It's been him the entire time. You're my first kill."

Her begging and pleading rang out in my mind as I came back to the present.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you telling me that you were the one that committed the worst of all of his victims?" Detective Masen asked. I nodded slowly.

"Isabella, you slit her throat. You also cut her wrists, legs, and ankles." My shoulders moved in a shrug. I knew what I had done. It wasn't a surprise.

"I cut her ankles first. Well, her Achilles tendon. Then I moved up her legs. Carlisle told me where the major arteries were. I avoided the ones that would cause death in minutes. I wanted her to suffer."

As I described in detail what I had done to Esme, Edward just sat and took notes. He didn't let any emotions cover his face. He wasn't shocked, surprised, or in horror at what had happened.

"The one thing I have noticed with you, Mrs. Cullen, is that your emotions get to you during a kill. Carlisle's kills were never as gory as yours were."

I laughed softly. "Except for Garrett's."

**AN 2: Hit the green button. And I promise, more Garrett to come.**


End file.
